


The Lone Hunter

by imakemyownblog



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, The Last of Us
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imakemyownblog/pseuds/imakemyownblog
Summary: Shay's life as a lone hunter becomes very interesting when he runs into a persistent little girl and her protective guardian. Assassin's Creed x The Last Of Us.





	The Lone Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, I’m finally introducing the prologue to my brand new story, The Lone Hunter. For those of you who don’t already know, it’s a crossover between Assassin’s Creed & The Last Of Us, with Shay Cormac as the main character. It didn’t quite turn out how I expected it to, but meh, it’ll do XD Not only that, but it's the first time I've ever written for Joel & Ellie, so I'm both excited and nervous 'cause I love them so much!
> 
> If I decide to continue, the other chapters will be uploaded here and over on my fanfiction account. Only the prologue will be on tumblr. Without further ado, please enjoy and R&R is always appreciated ;)

 

All was silent save for the quiet exhales leaving the hunter’s mouth as he focused his sharpest eye through the scope of the sniper rifle which was locked onto its first target of the day: a rugged man who looked to be about six feet tall, somewhere in his mid-thirties, and who was currently very, very distracted. 

 

He stood not too far off from the long-abandoned military checkpoint where the rest of his mates loitered; a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth as he kicked at the floor in what appeared to be boredom. But it didn’t matter now because he was all alone, and the hunter knew for sure that he was the one who ran the show around these parts—A.K.A: the leader of the gang. 

 

Yeah. He’d been monitoring these guys for days.

 

Today, for example, he knew that a couple of the goons had headed South to patrol the main road for unsuspecting travellers, and swapped shifts every one and a half to two hours, and, so far, there’d been two rounds with the third one coming in just under an hour, leaving him with more than enough time to pick this bunch off before he needed to backtrack and take out the others. Not a bad plan, if he does say so himself. 

 

_ Alright, time to get this show on the road…  _ he thought, his finger steady on the trigger it was so well acquainted with, waiting for the right moment. His brows narrowed in concentration.  _ Now! _

 

The shot rang out into the air, surely alerting the others that there were enemies nearby—or, in this case,  _ one _ enemy nearby. It was a clean hit that flew straight through the man’s skull, spraying crimson all over the walls and floor before he dropped to the floor in a singular heap.

 

One target down, seven to go.

 

Remaining stock still, the hunter continued to watch as the others came pouring out of the side exit to the large building, alarmed and searching for the culprit. It wasn’t long before one of them found the boss sprawled out across the floor, and they let out a shout to alert the others before moving further away from the building to inspect. Now, any normal person with a proper functioning brain would be hiding or ducking for cover at this point, but these guys obviously weren’t the brightest stars in the sky, and so the hunter settled onto his next target with a bemused shake of his head.

 

He managed to off one more before the others finally got the hint and made themselves scarce, making it pointless for the hunter to stay in this position any longer. He sighed and shimmied backwards, blocking the view of himself from the men down below as he descended from his hiding spot atop the building across from them. 

 

Once at ground level, he whipped out his silenced pistol and maneuvered his way through the area until he was right beside the hideout, ducked behind a set of dumpsters that were hidden in the shadows. This is where it could get tricky, but, if he goes the right way about it, he should be fine. And besides, he was up for the challenge if it meant it would rid the world of these good-for-nothing thugs. Enough innocents had been killed.

 

With that in mind, he waited, patiently listening out for any signs of the other hunters. He was surprised to hear light footfalls to his right, meaning one of them was already approaching him without even knowing it. His muscles tensed in anticipation as a dark-skinned figure jumped the dumpster, successfully invading his space and nearly kicking him in the face, but it was much too late for the man to notice when a strong arm wrapped around his neck in a tight chokehold, depriving his lungs of air. He fell to the ground with a thud and the hunter swiftly moved on. Five more to go.

 

More time passed than he was comfortable with before there was finally some activity in front of him—a scuffle by the sounds of it. Though, it made no sense since he was the only opposing team here.  _ Supposedly. _ He needed to see what was happening.

 

He managed to crawl into the building through a smashed window, being extra careful not to make too much noise as his combat boots tread over the glass-covered floors. He took cover behind a fallen bookshelf and double-checked the area behind him to make sure no one was going to jump him. The scuffling noises grew louder and he could hear two men grunting as they exchanged blows, neither one willing to back down. 

 

He peeked over the shelf and was surprised to see a little girl blocking his view, a red brick in hand. “Let him go, you chicken shit!”

 

That was all she said before she hurled the brick towards one of the men, successfully hitting his lower back. He howled in pain, immediately trying to nurse the area with his hands, and that was all that was needed for the other man to shove him down and stomp his head onto the ground, knocking him out. With his opponent down, he snatched the gun out of his pocket and moved back for cover, beckoning the young girl over to his side.

 

The hunter had no clue who they were, but he knew for sure that they weren’t a part of this troublesome group he’d been trying to eliminate. None of those men would dare to tolerate a child within their ranks, let alone have them tag along in the midst of combat. Where had they come from, and why were they passing through here: an area _ known  _ to be crawling with hunters and bandits alike? 

 

“Hey, I found them!”

 

Gunshots whizzed over the hunter’s head and he almost fell back trying to dodge them. It took him a second to realize they weren’t actually aiming for him, but the people in front of him, and he huffed, almost disappointed. This was why he didn’t work with other people. If he had it his way, he would’ve stealthed his way through the whole thing, no excess energy nor supplies wasted. 

 

He scoffed. His younger self would’ve laughed in his face for thinking like that.

 

Bullets continued to fly over his head and he decided it would probably be a smart idea to move—both to get out of range  _ and _ to use the duo as a distraction while he moves on. If they haven’t already taken out others, he should be correct in thinking there’s four men left, all on the same floor by the looks of it. 

 

The duo proved to be a wonderful distraction as he managed to sneak right behind one of the hunters and use his very own weapon against him, leaving him with the same sad fate as his leader. As expected, that drew some attention over to him and one of the men began shooting at him, leaving him with no option but to duck for cover again. He reloaded the gun as quickly as he could, before sticking his arm out to fire a few blind shots. The third one was a success and caught the closest man’s throat, leaving him choking on his own blood.

 

He peeked his head out again and he almost laughed out loud at the sight before him. Amidst all the bullets soaring through the air was a brick, hurling towards his enemies who’d decided it was a good idea to walk out into the open. It smashed into one of their heads, knocking them to the ground as the others scrambled around.

 

Only two more remained and, once realizing the odds were stacked against them, they were quick to turn their attention onto the little girl, who’d moved away from her older companion. One of them continued to fire at the man, keeping him busy while the other ran at the little girl, roughly grabbing her by the arm and pulling her out of her hiding spot. She kicked and cussed at him, but she wasn’t much force against a fully grown man.

 

That was when the hunter chose to intervene. He ran straight for them, jumping over tables and shelves, before spear tackling the man into the ground. They were quick to start throwing punches at each others faces, shoulders and other weak spots, before the hunter finally got the upper hand and straddled the other man. He slammed the heel of his palm down onto his opponent’s neck and their eyes all but widened in shock as they felt a blade slice into their throat, cutting off their air supply and filling it with blood instead.

 

He withdrew the weapon with a sickening sound and got up, fully prepared to help them take out that one last guy, but when he turned around, he was met with the nose of a shotgun lined up right between his eyes. He sighed in mild annoyance and took a cautious step back.

 

“Who are you and what’s your business here?” The man demanded. Ah, a Texan accent. He hasn’t heard one of those in a while.

 

“I could ask you the same thing...” he commented, eyeing the man up and down. “No one comes through these parts without a good reason.”

 

Middle-aged, tall, heavy on the feet. He was as rough looking as any other man out there nowadays, but there was something about him that set him apart from the rest—besides the little girl he was travelling with. His daughter, perhaps?

 

“I’d put the gun down if I were you.”

 

Wanting nothing more than to get this over with, he complied and placed his gun on the floor, but he wasn’t going to surrender anything else. They may not be hunters themselves, but it didn’t mean they weren’t dangerous. Besides, travelling in a place like this? You either have to be good at what you do or you’re just plain stupid. Both were pretty dangerous outcomes, now that he thought about it.

 

The little girl stood off to the side, unsure, her green eyes jumping between them. “Joel,” she started, gaining the man’s attention, if only for a brief moment. “He helped me...”

 

His hazel eyes remained hard, untrusting. “Stay back, Ellie.”

 

The hunter almost rolled his eyes. What a coincidence; this Joel fellow was a stubborn one. He always got the stubborn ones. Learned from previous experience, it would be best to lay the truth onto the table for the man right away or face the consequences. 

 

“You think I’m one o’ them?” He gestured to one of the bodies on the ground. 

 

“It don’t matter,” the man replied gruffly, tightening his grip on the shotgun. “What matters is if you take one more step, I’ll blow your goddamn brains out.”

 

“Joel, stop. He’s clearly not going to hurt us,” Ellie insisted, walking over to his side now. “We should just move on while we can.”

 

“She’s right. I have no interest in harmin’ either of ya. You’re not wrong in thinking I’m a hunter either—” the man’s eyes narrowed dangerously and the hunter held his hands up as a show of peace, “but, believe me, I’m not the kind you’re thinkin’ of…” 

 

“Oh? Just what  _ kind _ are you, then?”

 

“I hunt down other hunters.”

 

“People like you never work alone—”

 

“This one does,” he loudly interrupted, pointing at himself. He certainly wasn’t one to take any false accusations made against him, especially those spouted to his face. What can he say, he’s a righteous man...

 

“See?” Ellie emphasized, moving in front of Joel now and forcing him to put the gun away (or point it elsewhere, at least). “Let’s just go.”

 

“Fine.” Joel grunted, clearly not liking that his little confrontation with the stranger was cut short, and he stalked off with one final glance. “Come on, Ellie.”

 

“Yeah, just a second…” she said, moving closer to the hunter so that there was only a few feet between them. Her eyes were filled with curiosity. “What’s your name?”

 

The hunter offered her a small quirk of his lips, and held out a gloved hand. “Shay Patrick Cormac, at your service.”


End file.
